Playing With Fire
by The Wax Lion
Summary: MichaelLiz When you play with fire you always get burned.


**Title: **Playing With Fire

**Author: **Polar Goddess

**Rating:** PG-13

**Category:** Mi/L

**Spoilers:** Missing and beyond

**Summary: **A kiss can change everything.

Chapter 1

"Thank you for giving me one more reason to envy Max Evans."

My throat went dry. _Did he mean what I thought he meant? Michael Guerin likes me? No, that couldn't be right. He was Max's loner friend. Dangerous and unpredictable, and I'm just plain and cautious. He didn't want someone like me, did he? Maybe I entered an alternative universe where Michael Guerin actually gave a damn about me. He was the guy who tried to stop Max from saving my life. He wasn't exactly a cuddly teddy bear. Did Max know? Should I tell him? _My mind raced swirling with questions. The feeling was unwelcome. Usually I was in control and levelheaded but this revelation put a tailspin on my thoughts. I struggled tocomprehend this. _Envy: A feeling of discontent and resentment aroused by and in conjunction with desire for the possessions or qualities of another._ Therefore, Michael desired what Max had. Why did I jump to this conclusion in the first place? His words could have other meanings. Maybe he envied Max being adopted by the Evanses. Or he envied Max for having someone like me care about him. He called me a friend. That must be what he meant about ---

My train of thought was cut off. Michael was mere inches away from me, staring down at my face. His face was blank and I couldn't read his emotions. What was he doing? I put my hands on his chest to push him away but he grabbed my wrists, pulling me to his body and kissing me. The kiss itself wasn't terrible. In fact it was everything I imagined Michael to be. He released my fists and brought a calloused hand to my cheek, the other tangled in my hair. My arms found their way around Michael's neck without my consent. I wanted to stop. I barely knew him yet I was making out with him. From my lips I released a soft moan. Kyle and I kissed but it was never this _intense._ _Is this what it's like to kiss an alien? Alien. Max. Oh god._

I realized what I was doing and broke free of the embrace. I took deep breaths to calm my pounding heart. Michael just looked at me with that stupid smirk on his face. My already flushed face grew angry. Who did he think he was coming in here and just kissing me? "What about Max?" I question Michael, who doesn't seem too concerned.

"Max is too much of a gentleman to do anything. He had eight years and never acted upon it." He seemed so nonchalant about betraying his best friend.

"He saved my life!" I shout, arms flailing around in frustration. Michael raised an eyebrow like it was supposed to mean something to him.

"So? You don't owe him a life's debt. Is that why you're attracted to him, because he saved your life?"

"I..." It was a simple question so why couldn't I answer it?

"What gives you the right to question me about my feelings for Max?" I ask, steering away from his inquiry. Michael only seemed amused by my outburst when I was hoping it would get him to back off. He stepped closer again, toying with me like a cat cornering a mouse.

"What's the matter Parker, are you afraid that you might have feelings for me?" He towered over me, his warm breath tickling my face. My skin was hot under my uniform where his hands rested at my waist. I opened my mouth to tell him to get away from me but before I knew what was happening his mouth was on mine again. I knew I had to stop it before it went too far but damn he was a good kisser... His tongue was demanding passage to my mouth as he massaged my lips. Sirens went off in my head. **Danger! Danger**! I opened my mouth slightly allowing his tongue to find mine. I let him roam for a few seconds and then--

"Ow!" Michael stumbled back, his hand flying to his mouth. "You bit me!"

This time I was the one smirking. Did he think I'd just let him French Kiss me like that?

"I told you to back off." I put my hands on my hips, shaking my head sending the antennas on my headband bobbing. I felt angry; at him for kissing me and myself for liking it. This was Michael Guerin we were talking about. The last guy in the universe you would want to get romantically involved with. "You're arrogant and selfish and I'd rather die than ever date you!" For a second I saw a flicker of something, disappointment? on his face but it was gone and in its place was his usual mask of indifference.

"Fine, if that's how you feel." He walked out, pushing the doors open a little too hard. I watched him retreat, pushing away the twinge of guilt that threatened to weaken my resolve. I reached for my journal lying on the counter, where I dropped it when Michael started kissing me. My hands ran over the rough leather, imaging Michael flipping through my journal reading my most personal thoughts. It was an invasion of privacy, but when he'd called me a friend my anger melted away. But it still bothered me that he knew more about me than I did him. Did I want to learn more about him? _He's Max's friend; there's nothing else to know._ So why couldn't I stop thinking about that kiss?

TBC...

_285 South happens and Liz tries to keep her feelings in check._


End file.
